dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Redcliffe Castle
} |name= Redcliffe Castle |icon= Ico_Castle.png |image= Castle_Redcliffe.jpg |px= 270px |type= Castle |location= World Map |sections= Redcliffe Dungeons Redcliffe Castle - Main Floor Redcliffe Castle - Upper Floor |inhabitants= Humans, Demons |appearances= Dragon Age: Origins }} "...it was this castle that the Empire needed to bring to its knees before it could conquer Ferelden. " Castle Redcliffe is the current home to the ruling family of Redcliffe. On the outskirts of Castle Redcliffe is Redcliffe Village. Castle Redcliffe is the headquarters for the soldiers of Redcliffe. Background A path leads up into the hills and across a bridge to an island where the ancient Castle Redcliffe has stood far longer than the village itself. Since the days of the Alamarri clans the castle has guarded the main pass through the Frostback Mountains into Orlais. It was here that the Avvar hill folk came to strike into the lowlands of the east, and it was this castle that the Empire needed to bring to its knees before it could conquer Ferelden. That was not an easy task, for while the folk of Redcliffe are simple they are also proud of their ancient role as Ferelden’s first line of defense. “There is iron in the hills, as there is in the people” goes the local saying, and none disbelieve it. The Warden arrives to the Castle during the Arl of Redcliffe quest line. The castle has been overrun by an undead army, led by an unexplained demonic force. Walkthrough Basement - Dungeon In this first section of the Basement, the Warden will meet Jowan and get more information on what is happening within the castle itself. As you head upstairs, several corpses come to life and attack. Main Floor The first time the Warden enters this area it will be from the Basement, into the North-West corner room of the level. The party will be quickly engaged by undead enemies. The chapel in front of the room the Warden entered from holds a elite Greater Shade with a few minion Lesser Shades. In the same room, a book will unlock the Codex Entry: The History of the Chantry, Chapter 2. The other room next to the entry point is the armoury and requires lock-picking; inside is a variety of equipment, including a Heavy Maul on a . When walking eastward, a group of Shambling Corpses lead by a Devouring Corpse will be encountered. The kennels off to the side contain several Mabari, one of which is Elite-rank. They will attack on sight, and can be dangerous if they use overwhelm. The loot from this room includes kaddis, warpaints, a collar and a for Dog. On the South side of this corridor, a door leads to the Main Hall, but it is locked. The other door in the same room leads to a large group of undead, and a Devouring Corpse. Beyond the are more stairs to the Basement (again); however, these access the Cellar portion of the Basement instead of the Dungeon section. Basement - Cellar The second section of the Basement is a single room providing passage from the Main Floor to the Courtyard. Don't overlook the Containers in this area - they will yield: * *a Love Letter Courtyard A considerable fight is awaiting the Warden in the courtyard. Shambling Corpses and Skeleton Archers make up the majority of the enemies. However, there is also a Revenant (only elite rank). The party can fight them all on their own or activate the Gate Lever by the main gate on the north side of the Courtyard. If the gate is raised, Ser Perth and a group of knights will charge into the battle (unless he perished during the quest The Attack at Nightfall. Once the knights are inside the gates and the fight is over, it is up to the Warden to decide whether the knights should hold the courtyard or follow the party inside. Either way, once the Warden enters the Main Hall, the action moves back to the Main Floor, with a cut-scene. Main Hall As the Warden enters the Main Hall, a cut-scene involving Bann Teagan, Arlessa Isolde, and Connor takes place. It becomes evident that the child has been possessed by a demon seeking war and destruction. Connor flees the scene, leaving the Warden to fight a number of knights as well as Bann Teagan. Once the battle is over, Teagan recovers from the influence of the demon. A conversation with the Arlessa and Teagan presents the Warden with the options for the next stage of the quest: * Kill Connor; * Use Jowan's Blood magic to enter the Fade and face the Demon (only available if Jowan is still alive); * Travel to the Circle of Magi Tower and seek help (only available if the Warden sided with the Magi at the end of the Broken Circle, or has not completed that quest yet). The conversation includes options for the Warden to indicate he/she needs time, providing an opportunity to explore the rest of the Castle. Some of the enemies and treasures available at this point will no longer be available once the quest line has progressed, so this is an opportunity that will not be available any later. When exploring the rest of the castle at this point, on the Main Floor a possessed Chamberlain may be encountered who holds the key to the Castle Vault, and Alistair's Mother's Amulet may be found in a desk. The knights can help you with the animated suits of armor and undead. Return to the Main Hall to give Isolde a decision. If entering the Fade, see The Fade: Concerning Connor. Upper Floor Note: It is advised that you save before entering the Upper Floor, as the Redcliffe Vault is one of the few locations where a large amount of especially rare items can be found (for example part of the Commander's Plate Armor Set). Therefore people should save before entering and reload and repeat until they can get the best loot available. If this level of the Castle is explored before completing the Arl quest, the Warden can find: * *a *Corpse Gall (from the undead around here) * the Vault: the door to this room can be opened with a key found on the body of the Chamberlain, found on the Main Floor of the Castle. Opening the door provides 50 experience points, and access to a good selection of weapons and armors (both elite and boss rank), as well as: ** ** Eamon's Shield Characters *Arl Eamon - the Arl of Redcliffe *Arlessa Isolde - wife of Arl Eamon Guerrein. *Bann Teagan *Connor - son of Isolde and the Arl. After talking to him, his Codex Entry will be added to the journal. *Jowan - unless he was killed *First Enchanter Irving - if the Circle of Magi were called in *Ser Perth - enters as soon as the Gate Lever is activated *Valena - Owen's daughter Enemies *Revenant (Demon, Lieutenant) *Skeleton Archer (Demon, Normal) *Shambling Corpse (Demon, Normal) *Lesser Shade (Demon,Normal) *Greater Shade (Demon,Lieutenant) *Enraged Corpse (Demon,Normal) *Shambling Corpse (Demon,Normal) *Undead corpses of various named villagers (Demon,Normal) - only if The Warden refused to help in defense of Redcliffe. *Devouring Corpse (Demon,Lieutenant) *Mabari (Animal,Normal), One Lieutenant with a Black Leather Collar to loot when it is killed. *Bann Teagan (Human,Lieutenant) *Guard (Human,Critter) - A few archers and a few melee types. *Suit of Armor (Human, Normal, Warrior) - These will appear as normal suits of armor, but when The Warden passes the middle of the room in which they are standing, they will suddenly become animated and attack. *Chamberlain (Human,Normal) - When killed, drops Redcliffe Vault Key. *Desire Demon (Demon,Boss) Optional, when confronting Connor. Involved In Items Main Floor , carried by the Chamberlain Upper Floor Notable gifts for companions Main Floor for Alistair, found in a desk for Dog, in a . for the Secret Companion, in a . , in a . Upper Floor for Alistair, in a on the Second Floor. for Sten, in a . for Wynne, on a . for Secret Companion, in a (only during the Final Onslaught) Containers Courtyard * (Generic, Elite) * (Generic, Elite) Armoury * (Generic Armor, Normal) * (Generic Armor, Elite) * (Generic Weapons, Elite) * (Generic Weapons, Normal) * (Generic Weapons, Normal) * (Generic Weapons, Normal) - contains Heavy Maul Kennels * (Special) - contains kaddis and lamb bone * (Generic, Critter) Main Floor, north corridor * (Generic, Normal) * (Generic, Normal) * (Generic, Normal) * (Generic, Normal) * (Generic, Normal) Main Floor, south * (Books and Scrolls, Critter) - contains * (Ferelden, Elite) - locked Upper Floor, bedrooms * (Ferelden, Normal) - locked * (Generic, Elite) The Vault * (Generic Armor, Boss) * (Orlesian, Elite) - contains * (Ferelden, Boss) - contains Eamon's Shield * (Ferelden, Elite) * (Generic Weapons, Boss) - contains The Fox's Bow * (Generic Weapons, Elite) - contains Chevalier's Mace Codex Entries , book found in the chantry with the shades. , book in Eamon's study , book in guest room , book in Connor's room , book in Eamon's room , book in Eamon's room Special Objects *Gate Lever - pulling it will open the gate. It may be activated at any time during the battle, allowing additional knights to enter and assist with the fight *Landmark Tree - a tree in the courtyard. Gallery Area-Redcliffe_Castle.jpg.jpg|Entrance Area-Redcliffe_Castle_-_Main_Floor.jpg|Main Floor Area-Redcliffe_Castle_-_Upper Floor.jpg|Upper Floor Connor_and_Isolde.jpg|Isolde and Connor NPC-Bann Teagan.jpg|Connor and Bann Teagan NPC-Connor.jpg|Connor Trivia *After completing the quest and looting the vault, the quartermaster and his servant will have some interesting conversations regarding the matter, mentioning that not much of the treasury remains. Exits See also Category:Origins locations Category:Redcliffe locations Category:Fortresses